Residential gateway devices support a number of interfaces and devices. Configuration, maintenance, and diagnostics of residential gateway devices is too complex for many users. The inability of users to configure and troubleshoot residential gateway devices results in an increase of requests for technical support. The inability of users to configure and troubleshoot residential gateway devices also results in the return of a number of correctly operating residential gateway devices.